


Try Guys Cookie Time

by eccentric_kittens



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: The Try Guys take a break from work when Eugene offers to get cookies for everyone. Lord of the rings references ensue.---Short and sweet. Mostly sweet :p





	Try Guys Cookie Time

Eugene rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood. “Alright. I’m going to the store for some snacks. Who wants cookies?”

 

He was greeted with general, tired murmurs of ‘yes please’ from those closest to him and ‘I’ll take fifty’ from Keith.

 

“Alright, let’s get a list going, and I’ll be back with the good stuff in like twenty minutes,” he predicted, and his words gave his exhausted colleagues a buzz of energy. 

 

They’d all been working extra hours, and it had taken a toll. Especially on Ned, burdened with the most beautiful burden of all; a baby. It didn’t feel like a beautiful burden of course, at 4am covered in various bodily fluids, but when you love someone it’s hard to be mad at them. That wasn’t true for everyone; as when Keith sent Zach around the 600th selfie with the dog face filter, he received nothing but a stony glare. 

 

Eugene quickly read off the list he’d written and pocketed it. “I’ll be back soon. Great work, everyone.”

 

Zach turned towards him, glad to be looking away from his monitor after hours of work. “Do you know where you’re going? I don’t think the store down the street has a lot of options for cookies.”

 

“Yeah, you’d have to hit the new Market a few blocks down.”

 

“No, Ned, it’s the other way, it’s near the train station, remember?” Keith corrected, and Eugene sighed.

 

“I’m too tired to be getting lost on a quest for cookies.”

 

“Maybe someone should go with you,” Ned suggested.

 

Zach stood dramatically. “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.”

 

Taking his cue, Keith pretended to flip invisible long, blonde hair over his shoulder. “And you have my bow.”

 

“And my axe!” Ned said, putting on a deep voice.

 

“Are you...are you serious about coming with or are you just quoting Lord of the Rings?”

 

“Lord of the rings,” they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the Try Guys read this for their fanfiction segement, I hope they're not this overworked/tired, and that they have plenty of cookies :p <3
> 
> also, I finally got cashapp, so if you feel supporting a poor, trans artist now's your chance <3 
> 
> ~ £bendyoubreakyou ~


End file.
